


Keeping Misery Company

by angel_vixen



Series: I'll Have What She's Having [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a toss-up for what's worse: being the one who's sick or being the one who has to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Misery Company

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: orange juice. A tip of the hat to Triskellion for the beta-help.

Steve tilts his head around the door to the bedroom, going still when he sees her stirring slightly under the covers. No need to ask if she's feeling better: he can see the wrinkle of her nose, faintly pained, as she stretches and begins to shift. He lets himself in as silently as he can, trying not to jiggle the tray in his hands, and smiles reassuringly as he notices her eyes flutter.

"Hi, there." He sets his burden on the night-stand, and moves to smooth her hair back from her forehead. Not as warm as this morning, but he figures she'll spend most of the afternoon asleep again. He curls his knuckles to the wispy hair over her temple, watching her tilt her head into the touch.

Darcy manages a twitch of the lips that makes him chuckle in sympathy. Then she coughs, and he can hear a harshness that makes him wince. He nips his lips between his teeth in concern, watching as she rolls her eyes weakly.

"Feels like a truck ran me over." As Steve pulls the covers up for her, settling them around her shoulders, she sighs. "This sucks."

"I know." He pats her through the blankets, then reaches for the medicine bottle he brought, steadfastly ignoring the unhappy bleat she makes. Darcy hates them because of their size, and complains they catch in her throat, making her feel even worse. He looks over as he lets two tumble into his palm, head tipping fondly at how the blankets are over her face, so that all he can see are big, plaintive, puppy-eyes.

"C'mon, sweetheart. Sooner you take 'em, sooner it's over." He hardens his heart against how her eyes widen even more, and tugs her makeshift shield away when she tries to curl away. "Darcy..."

She sighs heavily, though he knows it's not at him, but because the pain's making her irritable and uncomfortable in her own skin. "Meh." They sit for a minute, and Steve looks away to let her gather herself. When he feels her eyes on him, he barely lifts his head, glancing up through his lashes in the questioning way he knows she can't refuse. It's for her own good, he reasons, and unconsciously bites his lip as they eye each other.

After a moment, Darcy sighs a second time and puts her palm out for the pills. She glares as he drops them into her hand, then lifts her head just enough to bolt them, one quickly after the other.

Steve smiles reassuringly, handing her the tumbler of orange juice when she waves hurriedly for it. "There you go." He glides his palm up and down her side as she drinks unhappily, watching her idly and wondering if there's something soft he can make for her to eat. He hasn't been shopping since she got sick. When she's almost to the bottom of the glass, he ghosts a knuckle down her cheek. "So, I could probably rustle up something resembling soup. Or go out and find you some..."

Darcy huddles into the pillow, and eyes him thoughtfully. "And a movie?"

Steve wonders faintly if it'll be another super-sugary deal like the last time she was sick, then shrugs mentally to himself and nods. "Sure. Which one do you want?"


End file.
